


Long Day

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Trans Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have someone to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

He’s at the stove, cooking, when she returns to their shared apartment, dropping her backpack on the floor and kicking it so it spins, skidding across the room until it impacts the couch. Agni looks back over his shoulder, giving her a quiet, fond smile. “Rough day?”

Grell groans, slumping over the expanse of the kitchen until she can lean against him, wrapping her arms up around his shoulders. “What’re you cooking?” she inquires, even as he detaches himself from the stove to reach up and gently grab her hands.

“Beans and recaito.” Ah, simple. Despite their age, they  _are_ college students, after all. Delicately, Agni brings one of her hands up to his mouth, her too-big hands with their scars and blood-red nail polish to press his lips against her wrist. He does the same with the next, and she remains silent, her breath catching in her throat - as it never fails to do.

With that, Agni lifts up her arms and turns around in her grasp, giving her a warm smile. “It is a Friday, though.”Aw, hell, that man knew JUST what to say.

Grell  _beamed,_ gaining a new rush of energy, the tender moments from before flitting away (as she was wont to let them). “Let’s eat, then! Sooner we finish, sooner the clothes come  _off!”_


End file.
